


A Home Coming Gift

by voice_of_the_forest



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Foreplay, How Do I Tag, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, but just a bit as a treat, like out of the wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voice_of_the_forest/pseuds/voice_of_the_forest
Summary: Peter has been gone for too long, and neither he nor Elias can suppress the hunger they feel for each other.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	A Home Coming Gift

To love and be loved is not something they can achieve, not in its entirety. What they can achieve, however, is the devotion, the worshipping of the physical form in all it’s impulses. Skilled hands that travel over well-mapped skin are just as caring as the glow of love, though in different ways.

Jonah Magnus has been well aware of the pleasures of the physical since even before Beholding took him in its gaze. The way that two bodies, or more if he were in the mood, fit together is exquisite. The flaring of nerves on fire from the sensations, the way it fills his body and mind, it’s all so very intoxicating.

So when Jonah became Elias, and he met the physically imposing figure of Peter Lukas, he began to again crave those feelings. Peter is tall, with broad shoulders and thick muscles, and Elias thinks of how wonderful it’d be to have this mountain of a man fill and surround him. As it turns out, such a thing is amiable, for what good is loneliness if you don’t have at least a taste of being with another.

Thus, an agreement was reached, one which started simple enough, with hookups and lonely mornings, but gradually became more, somehow. More mornings spent together, more conversations, though of course not enough to go against The One Alone. Eventually, there was an exchange of rings. And joke as they might’ve about divorcing, on several occasions, they never actually went through the paperwork.

Peter Lukas has been gone for seven months, one of the longer stretches in recent time. He himself has begun to feel that craving, that need for the warmth of his husband, to feel him so intimately. When he reaches land, he leaves the Tundra as soon as he can, and calls Elias to tell him of his return.

Elias, already at the flat, begins preparations for his husband’s return, starting with a shower. He decides to hide a bit of lace lingerie beneath his clothes, as a special surprise, and puts on that cologne Peter loves so very much. Then, he waits, passing the time with idle tidying.

When Peter walks into the flat, he is met immediately by Elias approaching him, the hint of a smug smile upon his lips. Of course he’d Known exactly when Peter would arrive. As soon as the door was shut, the two men wasted no time, locking mouths in a frenzied dance, Elias being shoved against the door, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband’s neck.

Elias breaks from the fevered movements for a moment, long enough to suggest moving to the bedroom, before Peter’s lips quiet him. Those words were heard, and it takes only a moment for Peter to lift his much smaller husband off the ground, those thin legs quickly wrapping around his large frame. As they move to the bedroom, they do not stop or slow in their kissing, wanting to taste the other.

They only stop when Elias is nearly thrown on the bed, Peter quickly following, crowding around him. Elias sighs as the other man begins to kiss at his neck, savoring the feeling, and drinking in the knowledge of ever increasing arousal. It’s dizzying, and he is nearly lost in the fog of it. He only snapped out of it when Peter spoke.

“You have far too many clothes on.” Elias chuckles breathlessly at this.

“I could say the same of you, big man.” He gets a grunt in response before large hands begin to work at his clothes. Once his shirt is removed, all movement stops. “Something the matter, dear?”

Biting back a laugh, Elias looks up at his husband, who’s gawking at the deep blue lace spread across his chest. He doesn’t even have to _try_ to Know that the man is _deeply_ aroused, and is trying to process the sight before him. It takes a minute for the poor man’s brain to catch up.

“Elias, I thought you said you would never wear lace.”

“Yes, well, you were gone for ever such a long time, and I thought I’d surprise you. Think of it as a gift. Just be sure not to rip it; it was rather expensive. Hm, well, unless you’d plan to replace it. Up to you really.”

Peter locks eyes with the man beneath him, before looking again to the lingerie, running a hand along the intricate patterns of it. It’s such delicate cloth on such a delicate body. The thought excites Peter, sparking with electricity, and suddenly he continues disrobing his husband, revealing even more delicate, dark blue. That thin frame, nude except for those enticingly thin garments like ocean waves, lays patiently, half-hooded blue eyes staring up with a hunger.

He begins to kiss and bite at the skin that isn’t covered, leaving little marks, and causing Elias to gasp at the feeling. He arches his back to meet the mouth travelling his body, gently running a hand through his husband’s hair, which has again grown so wondrously long. As Peter begins to mouth through the lace at Elias’ nipples, the smaller man hums, before grabbing a handful of those locks and pulling harshly, earning a growl in response.

“Now now, _Dearest_ , you’re still fully dressed. I’m afraid you’ll have to pause for a moment and remedy that.” With a few grunts that could’ve been words, Peter got up just enough to, rather ungracefully, remove his clothes. He then settled back down, lapping through the thin cloth that danced across his husband’s chest, eliciting a low moan from the smaller man.

Slowly, he begins to move downwards, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses, eventually settling his large frame between those thin thighs. He kisses along the inside of one, savoring the way it feels, it tastes, and relishing in the feeling of fingernails lightly raking against his scalp. A sharp nip earns a tug of his hair as Elias yelps in surprise, but Peter doesn’t slow in his kissing and biting as he moves further up the thigh.

Elias finds it hard to focus, feeling the haze of both his and his husband’s arousal. The situation has rather gotten out of his control, but he’s quite alright with that; it’s nice to let someone else be in control, although he’d never admit that to anyone. He whines loudly as he suddenly feels Peter lick along his erection through the lace.

He’s unable to remain silent as his husband continues to soak the fabric that covers his barely contained cock. A warmth grows in the pit of his stomach and spreads, blossoming, and Elias pulls sternly on Peter’s hair until he pulls away.

“These are brand new, and I’d hate to stain them so soon, you know.” His words are breathy, but that does nothing to prevent the lilt in his voice. Peter growls, and tries to move back to what he was doing, but is prevented by the commanding hands still twisted through his hair.

“I’ll buy new ones.” Comes the disgruntled response.

“Will you now? That’d be quite kind of you, but I’d still prefer not to ruin such beautiful garments.” There’s a stillness, for just a beat, before Peter pulls the lace underwear off and takes Elias in his mouth. “Ah, _fuck_ , Peter!”

Elias doesn’t last long like that, quickly spilling into his husband’s warm mouth with a shout. Peter swallows, then moves up to kiss Elias messily on the mouth, having the smaller man taste himself on those lips, Knowing the flavor of his own cum. It’s an intoxicating sensation, and he feels his control fall even further away.

He’s aware of Peter shuffling, quickly applying lube, not wanting to waste a second, wanting only to be pressed into the soft flesh of his infuriatingly beautiful husband. Elias watches hazily, consumed by the hunger of the two of them, and anticipating what comes next. He wants so completely to be filled by the man before him, to have his senses blown away, for every nerve to be alight with the all-consuming feeling.

Then Peter is again above him, moving those thin legs, and pressing into him, causing Elias to practically keen at the pressure, the aching spread that he loves so much. It’s a burning hot, wonderful feeling, being filled so entirely, and Elias’ mind is a blur as he is aware only of these physical sensations. There is a slight pause once Peter’s cock is fully buried into Elias, and then it is quickly moved back and snapped forward with an aggressive thrust that causes Elias to cry out.

Continuously, Peter pounds into Elias, rendering the smaller man unable to be quiet in any capacity. Fingernails scrape across a wide expanse of back, drawing small droplets of blood in places, and Peter groans from the feeling of his husband and the scratches he leaves. The sounds of slapping bodies mingle with sounds of pleasure as Peter mercilessly fucks Elias into the mattress.

Elias feels that spread of warmth once again, and all he can manage are strangled cries of his husband’s name as he cums again, back arching sharply up as he screams from pleasure. Peter quickens his pace, causing Elias to twitch as he grows overstimulated, before spilling into the smaller man with a low groan. He slows as he comes down, and then pulls out, all but collapsing on his husband.

They stay like that for a few minutes, trying to slow their breaths, and soaking in the warmth of each other. The moment doesn’t last long, however, and Elias breaks the silence with the suggestion of a bath. Peter gets up to get it ready, and Elias Watches from the bed, body still buzzing faintly. When it’s ready, he’s carried and gently placed into the warm water, and Peter joins him, pulling his body tightly against his large form. There is an unspoken agreement to pretend that it is only them in the world, and both men feel what one might call love, but surely, they can’t experience such a pure emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so this is actually the first smut I've written? It's wild, the influence this podcast and its characters have had on me. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed ;)


End file.
